Persona Task Force: Omake Theater
by wildrook
Summary: Basically, what happens during my first story, but it's not limited to one omake per chapter.
1. The Darkness Within Riku

Persona Task Squad: Omake Theater.

Omake 1: Andrew/Terra vs Riku/Xehanort.

(A/n: As I was writing Chapter 14's second part, I had put Riku, Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and the King in it. Now, this battle ties directly into the fact that Xehanort was Terra before he became Xemnas, and Terra, having a host who knew of his fate, wants a battle for supremacy. This isn't a Canon battle. Just part of a Final Mix I'm considering making)

After battling the Invading Sound, Terra has felt his other within me.

"**I sense something...**" he said. What? "**I don't know, but I haven't felt something like this since...Sunset Horizons.**"

I then noticed Riku and knew what he was talking about. "Riku!" I yelled.

He turned to me and noticed the Heartless Symbol on my forehead, which went to hell. Riku had attacked me.

"Do you work for Maleficent?" he asked me.

"I want nowhere near her," I said, "or anyone who sides with the Horned King. I just want to talk."

"Then why do you sport the Symbol of the Heartless?"

"You're one to talk." I was pointing at his Keychain.

Riku sighed. "What is it then?"

"Easy. Duel me." He was confused. "I know someone who can help you with your inner darkness, but you need to fight me in order to defeat it."

"What is he talking about?" Naruto asked Sora.

"It's a long story," Sora told him.

"Alright," Riku said. "On one condition, no one interferes with our duel."

"Right." We then got our Keyblades out, to his surprise.

(Play "VS Ansem" from the KH soundtrack)

The barrier was up, and Riku's Way to Dawn and my Heaven's Tiger clashed blows. For some odd reason, I can feel Xehanort pulsing in him.

"You need help," I said. "Big time."

"**DARK AURA!**" he yelled. He then fired his dark projectile at me.

"**TWILIGHT'S REFLECTION!**" I yelled, blocking it. I had injured him in the process.

"How is it that you can wield light and darkness? I didn't think it was possible!"

"I gained it by accepting my dark side, who knows yours very well. But this match isn't over."

Riku sighed. "Alright. Show me your dark side, and I'll show you mine."

Everyone thought he was crazy, but I nodded.

"You asked for it." That's when I felt it. "**VIZARD PERSONA ACTIVATE!**" I yelled.

Everyone had seen it, somehow. My jacket had turned into armor and my face turned different. My eyes were yellow, a sign of corruption, and my hair went longer. My Keyblade was still there, but turned into Terra's Keyblade.

"SHADOW BLADE, DARKNESS'S DOWNFALL!" I yelled. "AKA, THE KEYBLADE MASTER OF DARKNESS, TERRA!"

"Is it necessary to do that?" Sora asked me.

"It's almost required," Trisha replied. "Tyler and I do it all the time."

"Come on out, Xehanort!" Terra/I yelled. "I know you're in there, corrupting the boy. Leave him alone!"

That's when Riku lost control. "Why are you...drawing him out?"

"Because it's the first step in your Vizard training," Ichigo replied. "If you don't control your inner darkness, it controls you. I learned that one the hard way."

"Control his inner darkness?" Sora asked him. Ichigo nodded. "Easier said than done. When I fought Xehanort, it took the light from Kingdom Hearts to send him to darkness."

"Then you'll have to step in. You are his friend, right?"

Sora nodded. As he went in, he was stopped by Kairi.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

Sora was gaping. "Kairi..."

"Don't try to stop me. Riku's my friend, too."

Sora nodded. "Alright. But we'd better use Roxas and Namine if we run out of power." Kairi nodded, then joined me in facing Xehanort.

"Looks like all three of you are ready to face your downfall," Xehanort said. "Thing is, can you defeat your best friend?"

"Actually," Sora said, "we're hoping our best friend defeats you."

"Sora may have done it without me," Kairi said, "but I can't let history repeat itself."

Sora and Kairi both used the Ultima and Destiny's Garden while I used Terra's Keyblade.

(End tune. Play "Distance" instrumental from Naruto Shipuuden OST)

"Fools," Xehanort said. "You can't defeat me."

"Time to pay for all the sins you've caused," Terra/I said. "Especially possessing the one I've chosen!" All three of us went towards Xehanort, striking him, but he summoned his Guardian.

"Oh crud," Sora said. "Guardian."

"You've seen it?" Kairi asked him.

"No, but Roxas did. Once it grabs you, you're stuck until fainting."

"Looks like I'll have to play by his rules," Terra/I said. "**LIGHT GUARDIAN!**" A light version of Xehanort's Guardian had appeared right next to us. "Sora, summon Roxas."

Sora was gaping at me. "How can I summon him?"

"Just do it!"

"No need," we heard. Roxas came through a Corridor of Darkness. "Long time no see, Riku."

A flaming portal came up from behind us. "Hope this doesn't come anywhere between us," Axel said, "but since Roxas was able to forgive Riku, I'm making it a personal invitation to help you guys out. Got it memorized?" Roxas nodded. All five of us were in position.

"You think you can defeat me?" Xehanort asked us.

"I'm not losing to you, Xehanort," Sora said. "Especially when you lied about your identity."

"Let's dance, impostor," Terra/I said. "SORA!"

"Right behind you!" He yelled. He and I got into position. "**LIGHT OF REDEMPTION!**" we both yelled. Our Keyblades had used a light aura to weaken Xehanort.

"ROXAS!"

"On it," he said, wielding Fated Encounter and Oblivion. "Axel, you with me?"

"Always have been," he said. Soon, Axel's Chakrams and Roxas's and my Keyblades made a light to blind him. "**BALLAD OF THE FALLEN THIRTEEN!**" We then struck Xehanort's Guardian.

"Done here," Axel said.

I nodded. "KAIRI! NAMINE!"

Namine was wielding Chain of Memories (a VERY common fan-name) and Kairi had both Destiny's Garden and Oathkeeper at the ready. "On it," Kairi said. "Namine?"

"Been wanting to do this for awhile." Both of them used their Light Auras to fuel my own. "**ROYAL RESTORATION!**" The Aura got rid of his Guardian.

That's when we felt our drive to help him out. "Now!"

"**FINAL ATTACK!**" All six of us said. "**THE FORGIVENESS OF THE FALLEN HEART!**" All of our weapons had hit Xehanort, and made him faint.

(End tune)

"Now what?" Sora asked me as I changed back.

"We wait," I said, "and hope Riku's victorious."

End Omake 1.

Omake 2: Riku Versus the Dark Sentry. The Battle Ten Years in the Making.

(A/n: Follow-up to Omake 1. This time, from Riku's POV. This one has elements from Birth By Sleep in it, so don't expect me to be accurate)

Okay, either the new Keybearer's crazy, or he wants to get himself killed. Because I'm back at the Station of my heart.

"Looks like we meet again, slave," I heard a familiar voice say.

"XEHANORT!" I yelled. "I swear, if you hurt any of my friends..."

"I don't think you're in a position to talk, slave. After all, you did betray Sora in the first place."

"That was a long time ago. Now show your face, coward!"

"If you insist." As he walked into the light, I was shocked to see the form he changed into. "Surprised?"

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Nothing much. I do have a twisted sense of humor due to the lack of heart. Then again, this form's nicer than the one I'm using."

That's when it hit me. "You're not Xehanort. Or me."

"On the contrary. I AM you, slave. Just like I possessed the fool fighting you."

Of course. The form Andrew was in. Terra, was it? He was the Xehanort we fought under his gaze. "That's why you took interest in me. Because I was chosen by him."

"Looks like you've figured it out." He then got an unfamiliar Keyblade out, which looked nothing like the Unlocking of Hearts. "I am the Dark Sentry that possessed the original Xehanort, then moved onto Terra after the battle. You just happened to catch my interest in the Realm of Darkness."

"What do you want with me?"

"To finish what the old fool started: The destruction of Kingdom Hearts!"

(Play "Fate of the Unknown" from KH2: FM+)

Soon enough, we were at an unfamiliar battlefield. The Dark Sentry and I clashed blows at each other, and I was losing. Badly.

"You're out of your league, kid," he said. "I know every trick the original Keyblade Trio had done during THEIR years in THEIR prime."

"Don't expect me to use them," I said, struggling. "Because I have a few tricks of my own."

"Oh please. Don't make me laugh."

That's when I felt it. The approaching Light. Sora must be helping me out...but I saw two figures beside me.

"I'm starting to wonder why Terra sent us in here," I heard one of them say.

"It's to help his Chosen out," the other, who was female, said. They then took off their helmets to reveal a blue-haired woman and...

"Roxas?" I asked him.

"No," the kid said, "but I did look like him at first."

"Even though you have the help of Ventus and Aqua," the Dark Sentry said, "you still can't defeat me." Aqua is probably the girl's name while the Roxas look-alike is probably Ventus. "I have the power of your Darkness, Riku."

"Let's shut this guy up for good," I said. "I'm getting tired of hearing his voice."

"Can do," Ventus smirked.

"On it," Aqua said. "Ven, be safe."

"I will."

At that, all three of us went towards him, only for him to dodge.

"**HOLY FIRAGA!**" Aqua yelled, burning him. "**FREEZE!**" The Dark Sentry had his legs frozen.

"You little bitch!" he screamed.

"Ven! Riku! NOW!"

The both of us nodded. We then started the combo that Sora and I used against Xemnas.

"Is that all you got?" I asked him. We then started our piercing stabs on him. "I'll take it from here." I had used the Master Blade while Ventus (surprisingly) used the Thirteen Blades. "Time to use it all!" Both powers from our Keyblades had stunned him.

"Riku!" Ventus yelled.

"Time's up!" I yelled.

At that, the Dark Sentry unfroze himself and was injured.

"I can't be defeated by some...kids." He then used Xemnas's desperation move, which all three of us blocked. It was tough, considering it was a dome of lasers, but we managed to do it. However, the Dark Sentry started to attack me, but Ventus blocked it.

"Ven!" Aqua yelled.

"Not this time!" I yelled. I then grabbed Ven's Keyblade and slashed him across the back, and tossed him while my reflexes to stop him. I then landed alongside him. "Ventus!" I yelled. He nodded, then he and I used our combined powers to get him.

"Accursed...Keyblades..." he said.

"Form the trinity," Aqua said.

"Right," Ven and I said. Aqua, Ven and I got into position, then destroyed the Dark Sentry.

"I'll be back," he said.

(End tune)

After the battle, Ven had collapsed.

"Ven, I told you to be safe!" Aqua yelled.

"Couldn't help it," he said. "I couldn't let history repeat itself with this guy. After all, he's one of the new Trio."

"I couldn't lose you again. Not like last time."

I then felt the control of Darkness return to me. Look out, Maleficent. Riku's back with his old bag of tricks. "Ventus...Aqua...thanks."

"Don't mention it," Aqua said. "And, Riku?" I turned to her. "Take care of Sora and Kairi. They're the ones who helped us get in here."

"I will. After all, they're helpless without me." I hadn't smiled like this in a long time.

"The Dark Sentry will get another host," Ven said, getting up. "It won't be you or any other chosen, but it will find one. So you'd best be prepared."

Right. I then exited my mind to rejoin the others.

End Omake 2.


	2. Madness of the Shadows

Persona Task Squad: Omake Theater.

Omake 3: Life on the Great Fox II. Worst...Heartess...Ever!

The alarm rang for 6:15 again. I got up, turned it off, then got ready for the day...or whatever. I don't go by their time.

Unfortunately, among this whole battle ship, there's only one public bathroom which contains a locker room. I really needed to go. Falco had better not be wasting all the hot water in there or else he's fried turkey.

The door opened to reveal Wolf walking out. "All yours, kid," he said.

I shrugged, then walked in. I really didn't have the awareness to correct him. That and Wolf's six years older than I was and more physically fit.

I then went into the kitchen to get something for my stomach. And possibly fall asleep in my cereal. Unfortunately, I saw the weirdest looking Heartless I have ever seen in probably the worst locations you could find them: In the refrigerator behind the mayo to the right of the ketchup and the left of the coleslaw. Heck, that's what it's named: The Heartless Food ITFBTMTTROTKATLOTC (shorthand).

I shut the door, the started looking for baking soda.

"Dare I ask what happened?" Mia asked me.

"There's a Heartless in the fridge," I said, "and I'm looking for the baking soda."

"It's in the freezer." Thank you for that.

I then used it with the Keyblade in order to defeat that Heartless behind the mayo to the right of the ketchup and to the left of the coleslaw.

"Thank god for that," I said. "I thought I would put it through the Air Lock in order to get rid of it."

"I met someone who did that once," Fox said. "He died a few months later." Probably talking about Spike. "Anyways, I told Slippy not to mix Heartless remains with bad cooking. I don't even know where he found the stuff!"

"Whose cooking was it?"

"I'm not inclined to reveal names for my own personal safety." In other words, I can't say or else I'm dead.

"Whatever." I then got an apple from the bottom drawer and ate it. "I'll see you guys later"

(End Omake 3)

Heartless Log:

The Heartless Leftovers in the Refrigerator behind the Mayo to the Right of the Ketchup and to the Left of the Coleslaw.  
Profile: One of the weirdest-looking Heartless you could find in the worst area you could possibly imagine (hence the long name). Two options to get rid of it in space: One, you push it through the air lock, and two, use the strongest baking soda you could find. If you don't have any, push it through the air lock.

(A/n: You could guess where this idea came from if you've watched Garfield and Friends. One of the solutions was based on the Livin in the Fridge AMV where Spike shoved the minifridge out because of the fungus growing inside it)

Omake 4: Life on the Great Fox II continued. Shoop da Lucario.

After THAT little encounter, I was on the couch watching Falco and Slippy attempt to battle through the DS.

"The heck are you guys playing?" I asked them.

"It's a game you're familiar with," Slippy said. "Pokemon Diamond and Pearl." That's kind of surprising. "Want to join us?"

"I play the winner," I said, holding out my DS.

At that, Falco lost the game, and I faced Slippy myself. He and I are giving it our best, but when we were each down to one Pokemon...

(In the DS)

"Looks like Slippy is going to use Heracross," the announcer said. And he did.

What should Lucario do?

Attacks: Dragon Pulse;  
Aura Sphere;  
Extremespeed;  
Agility.

I decided to use Aura Sphere, but something happened.

"Watch the power of the Aura!" we heard.

(Outside the DS)

"What was that?" Slippy asked me.

"I don't know," I said, in fear.

At that point, the end of my DS just gained a face and yelled, "IMMA FIRIN MY LAZAH!" It then fired at Slippy, knocking him down.

What the hell was that?

(In the DS)

Lucario used Aura Storm.

It's super effective.

Heracross fainted.

(Outside the DS)

Falco was gaping at the scene before him.

"Uh..." I said, "two out of three?" Everyone ran out of the room in fear.

(A/n: Don't ask about this one. Just...don't. It's a bit of a prelude to another villain rising. The same one that's in charge of Light and Saya)

Omake 5: Alternate Ninja Arc. Not Enough Resources.

The Great Twilight Bridge.

We were fighting against the hired Missing Wave Nin to the brig, but something happened to one of them...it spawned a Heartless...

"Spawn more Overlords," we heard someone say, to our confusion.

"God damn it," Panther said, in the background. "I knew I should have saved enough minerals"

The Chuunin Exams. Sarutobi vs Orochimaru.

"Time to meet your doom, old man!" Orochimaru yelled. He then made the hand-signs for the Impure Resurrection Technique, but...

"Additional Supply Depots required," a female voice said.

At that...Orochimaru was paler than usual, because Sarutobi had alredy summoned Enma.

"Can't we just talk about this"

Tanzaku Castle Garden. Konoha's Sannin vs the Otokage.

The Sannin and I were ready against Orochimaru and Kabuto. Naruto was out of commission, James was in the dark, and Trisha and Shizune were tending to Naruto. A Sannin battle was afoot.

The three of us made the appropriate handsigns (as did Kabuto) and yelled, "**SUMMONING JUTSU!**" Koga, Katsuya, and Gamabunta were summoned successfully, but...

"You must construct additional Pylons," a robotic voice said.

Kabuto and Orochimaru were looking at two snake eggs.

"Kabuto, make a mental note of this," Orochimaru said. "We never get insurance from those goddamned Protoss again."

"Understood, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said.

Too bad these guys didn't know about MY additional Pylons...then again, would I tell them?

(A/n: Again, another meme-inspired joke. This time, making fun of the annoying Starcraft reminders, which will return in Starcraft 2. Anyways, this next one's part of the Final Mix omakes, and it involves Light Yagami and Saya)

Omake 6: The Third Enemy.

(Play "Light's Theme" from the Death Note OST)

From a Corridor of Darkness, Saya and Light emerged into a darker version of the World that Never Was.

"I still don't get why you stopped me from tearing Tyler apart, Light-kun," Saya told him.

"Because, Saya," Light started, "One, you were flirting with him, and that was your biggest flaw. Two, Tyler's my target after he, Mello, and Near revealed my secret. And three, we shouldn't have revealed ourselves to them. Now they know we exist through that God damned L."

Saya froze. "I thought you killed him."

"Believe me, so did I." Light then went up to the Training Simulator. "Hal, activate the Marluxia program."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Dave," Hal said.

Light sighed. "Note to self, don't by ANY used AI from a demented space clown."

"How the hell are we going to replace that thing?" Saya asked him.

"I keep asking the Boss to replace him, but he said that all evil AI turned against the user. Hence, we got HAL."

Saya slapped her face. "Where's Dio? He should be here by now."

"Last time I heard from him, he was looking in the Sacred Realm for Dark Link. Which reminds me, where the hell is Mistress Nine?"

"I'm right here, Raito-baka," a feminine voice said on the computer. "I'm tracking the Keyblade kids to see if they're in my old homeworld."

"Crystal Tokyo?" Saya asked her. Nine nodded. "What's so special about that world?"

"It's the world that damned Wizeman from Nemesis is trying to destroy," Light said. "In fact, that's where the Boss was created."

"So we're looking at a possible place the Thief's born?" Saya asked them.

"Not possible," they heard a masculine voice say. "Definite."

"Where the hell have you been, Dio?" Saya asked him.

"Failing to find our newest member." He then looked at the Sea of Stars. "Is the radar who we're looking for?"

"Yes," Light said, "and L's with them."

"What is with you and your vendetta against L?" Nine asked him.

"It's more like a grueling hatred, and L isn't human. At least...not anymore." Everyone stared at Light. "Had I known there was a reason for L's insomnia, I wouldn't have convinced Rem to kill him. I had no idea that he was part incubus...and one of the Royal Family as well! Through the Death Note, I sent an act of war against them, and now I'm not among the living."

"You don't have to," they heard a voice say. A man dressed in the traditional Organization robe appeared, making everyone freeze in place.

"Lord *******!" Saya yelled.

Nine squinted. "You're still wearing that thing?"

The man said nothing, but pulled out a black DS with the Nobody symbol on the back of it. "How's the status of the Tiger Blade?"

"He's in stable condition," Light said, "but...I'm not sure about his emotions. As it turns out, he's teamed up against a couple old thorns on our sides. Well...mine and Saya's."

"That doesn't matter. I need the Shadow Blade in order to become all-powerful. Matthias and Aftershade aren't enough to keep me satisfied." No one talked about it. His hunger for Shadow Blade was common among the villains like Dio's quest for Star Platinum and Mistress Nine's quest for the Moon Chalice. "Where's his destination?"

"Pre-Crystal Tokyo," Nine said. "Your...birthplace."

"Hold your position until he leaves the world. If you're done monitoring the past, you can concentrate on his fourth world. Now, MOVE OUT!"

"Yes, Master," all four of them said. All four of them left through the Corridors of Darkness.

As soon as they left, the man walked through the doors and into the Room of Sleep, where he finds a black-and-white robe.

"It's been a long time...old friend."

End Omake 6.

(A/n: The man in the Organization robe happens to be a Nobody, obviously, but whose is basically a mystery. He was born in pre-Crystal Tokyo and has the ability to send his members back in time. In fact, I've decided to do the Crystal Tokyo Arc).


	3. Vice General Recriutment

Persona Task Force: Omake Theater

Omake 7: The Heartless Generals. Recruiting the Minions.

In the Castle of Darkness, Panther and Nightshroud return.

"I never got to ask," Panther said. "Why do you fear the brat's powers?"

"Because," Nightshroud said, "even though there may have been a few evil quirks, it still needs a pure heart of a teenager in order for it to be accessed."

"But last I checked, the Watcher's 24."

"The Watcher is. His body isn't." Panther gave Nightshroud a look. "You'll figure it out later. Right now, we need to report to Malifecent about our failure to get the Dragonzord." Nightshroud then left the room in the form of a dragon.

Panther sighed. "Well, nothing for me to do but train all day and do new recruitments. Where's that bumbling oaf, Pete?"

"That's MR. Bumbling Oaf to you," he heard behind him. "Oh...wait."

"Nice to see you, too, Pete," Panther said. "How's Malifecent?"

"She's a little miffed that you defied her orders, but other than that, she's fine."

Panther slapped his forehead. "We'd better get to the recruitment desk. You got the list of applicants ready?"

Pete then handed Panther the clipboard. "I had Jadeite help me fill those out since I only have four fingers."

"Looks like one of Beryl's former henchmen isn't totally useless. He's with the Recruitment as well?" Pete nodded. "Good thing, too. I need to judge them by their evil ambitions, how much darkness they have in their hearts, AND their tendency to not go into detail." At that, both Pete and Panther walked into the Auditions room with Jadeite sitting there.

"Right on time as usual," Jadeite said. "Where have you been?"

"Zord hunting," Panther said. "And ended up like Elmer Fudd."

"That bad, huh? Well, we haven't started yet, so pull up a chair." At that, all three of them are seated. "Would Applicant number one rise up?"

At that, a flash of the dimension came up. "Nice to meet three Heartless Vice-Generals," the joker said. "I am the Entertainer of the dimensions. I am...Dimentio."

Panther smirked. "Long time no see."

Jadeite and Pete looked at Panther. "You know this kook?" Pete asked him.

"He's one of the writers of the Dark Progonstus, which failed. Plus we're from the same universe." Both of them nodded. "Now, I know you're good at Dimensional shifting and you tricked Bleck into opening the book, but can you fill in the shoes of the many Generals that were defeated by the Keybearer?"

"More than that," Dimentio said. "I can release a person's inner darkness and have it take over that person. You remember Riku, right?"

Panther smirked. "Looks like we have our fourth Vice-General."

"Can you do tricks?" Pete asked Dimentio.

"Just because I look like a clown doesn't mean I act one 24/7. But I can do good as a jester."

"Sounds like a good choice to me as well."

"It's mostly a two-out-of-three vote," Jadeite said, "but with talent and intent, I'm the judge of performance." Jadeite then snapped his fingers, making a Heartless come out of the ground. "Control Kurt Zisa for us here."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?!?!" Pete asked him. "Even Jafar had trouble controlling him!"

What surprised him was that Dimentio was not only able to control him, but made him do circus tricks as well.

Jadeite smirked. "You're in, Dimentio. You are now the Heartless Joker."

Pete looked at him. "You're talking like Xemnas now. Heartless Joker?"

"It's something the Horned King came up with," Panther said. "For example, you're the Invincible Cat, I'm the Unstoppable Rose, and Jadeite's the Corrupted Jewel. It's a Vice-General thing."

"Oh." Pete said. "Not a bad ring to it, although the ball thing's a problem."

Panther rolled his eyes. "Wait in the Vice-General's room for further instructions, Dimentio. That, and you'll get to meet your other workers."

"Thank you," Dimentio said. "Ciao." He then disappeared.

"NEXT!" Jadeite said.

Out of the 128 hopefuls, only five were chosen. Here are the other four.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, boys," they heard a feminine voice say. A dune of sand came out of the ground, revealing a catwoman whom Pete knew well."

"Mirage?" Pete asked her.

Jadeite looked at him. "You know her?"

"Know her? I met her in Agrabah after both the Kid and the Street Rat defeated the Ice and Fire Heartless."

"Well, looks like we got another familiar," Panther said. "And the entrance you made was a bit stunning."

Mirage smirked. "Looks like I get to meet the infamous Yagami for myself. And I must say, you look ravishing."

"Compliment recieved, Mirage. Now, why do you want to join us?"

"Revenge on Aladdin and anyone associated with him, not including Pete and Jafar. And I might help out with a few of your own problems, Yagami."

"Any talents, other than the dune show?" Pete asked her.

"Why do you think I'm named Mirage?" At that, Pete found himself in the middle of a nuclear meltdown, and he fainted after the blast reached him...in other words, Pete was out like a light.

"Most impressive," Jadeite said. "Now, I need a performance test."

"Aka, a Heartless Control test," Panther said. "If you can see the blood, Jadeite used Kurt Zisa."

"Actually, I've been working on Youma-Heartless Hybrids, Panther, and I'm going to use something different." Jadeite snapped his fingers, revealing a dinosaur Heartless. "This is my own creation, the Ancient Bone Heartless, mode Tyranno. Control that, if you dare."

Mirage smirked, then got out a whip. "Sit, boy!" she yelled. The Ancient Bone sad down like a puppy, much to their surprise. "Blame Mozenwrath for this part."

Pete got up. "What did I miss?"

"You're in, Desert Panthress," Panther said. "Now, meet us in the Vice-General's room after we get the other applicants done."

"From one fallen god to another," Mirage said, "that's a compliment." She then left the room.

Jadeite smirked.

"What?" Panther asked him.

"Nothing, nothing," Jadeite said. "It's nothing."

Number Two was Mirage, aka the Desert Panthress.

Number Three was a bit of a tough choice. They had refused Pantyhose Taro and the Joker (having one clown was insane enough, but two homicidal maniacs was overkill), but managed to get their next choice in without difficulty.

"Mr...Lucemon?" Jadeite asked him.

"Speaking," he said. Lucemon was in Chaos Mode.

"Since your killing intent speaks for itself," Panther said, "welcome abord, Chaotic Angel."

"Thank you, Yagami."

Number Four...was a complete stranger to all three of them.

"And you are?" Jadeite asked him.

"I am the Master," the man said. "Basically, the most powerful Timelord in the whole Universe."

"Huh," Panther said. "I thought they died out."

"What are the Timelords?" Pete asked them.

"Basically, a rare race of beings who take a look at the Time Vortex and either die, get wiser, or lose their sanity. Plus, in all my travels, I've never seen one close-up."

"Maybe we could get him into the Timeless River," Pete said.

"No," Panther said. "Your interference was messing it up in the first place. We don't want another incident like that. Plus, even if you did get the Cornerstone of Light, it would just loop itself into a paradoxial turn."

"Your knowledge of the Time frame intrigues me," the Master said.

"Well, our original choice was the Dalek emperor," Jadeite said, "but he was too weak to control the Ancient Bone. Welcome abord, Fate Master."

"Thank you," he said.

Their final choice was a surprise. And it was the last one on the list as well.

Panther, Pete, and Jadeite looked at the applicant in surprise.

"Surprised to see me?" the woman said. "Then again, you wouldn't expect a woman to be so evil, did you?"

"I know that voice." He then shed a bit of light on her. "Tira, I know it's you. Come on out."

The woman came in front of the light to reveal Tira. "Looks like I get to see you again, Yagami. How was the void?"

"It was bitter, but why are you here?"

"Easy. I came because there was one spot left open."

"She could easily blow through the competition with her blade," Jadeite said.

"I know her talent and intent," Panther said. "But can she stand the wrath of a Sin Heartless?" He then snapped his fingers to reveal a woman-shaped Heartless with a VERY attractive figure. "Meet the Lust Heartless, Tira, and yes, she's bisexual."

Jadeite sweatdropped. "You are one sick bastard," he said.

"I know, but let's see what happens."

"Uh," Pete said, "is it supposed to undress itself?" They then looked and...

(This next part is cut out due to obvious reasons. Basically, the Lust Heartless is having intercourse with Tira, and no one wants to see tentacles come out of her vagina. We now return to the omake in progress)

After the Lust Heartless faded, Tira smirked. "If the sex is without love, then it's useless," Tira said.

"I know," Panther said. "I just needed a test run on it." Jadeite and Pete scooted away from him. "Welcome aboard, Alluring Nightmare."

"It's a pleasure to entertain my superiors," Tira said. "Now, au revoir." She then entered the room with the other five Vice-Generals.

"That had to be the freakiest initiation I have ever seen," Pete said.

"Panther," Jadeite said, "remind me not to piss you off."

"Oh grow some balls, you two," Panther said. "That was only the weaker one. Now let's get them situated."

At that, the three Generals then went into the room to instruct the other five.

For those of you that don't get it, here's the series listing:

Dimentio (Super Paper Mario);  
Mirage (Aladdin the TV series);  
Lucemon (Digimon Frontier);  
The Master (Doctor Who);

and Tira (Soul Calibur IV).

Originally, I was going to have Panther and Pete sneak into Hades's underworld to get the meanest bad guys in there, but this is a little simpler. Yes, most of them are dead, but Hades owed Malifecent a favor.


	4. Dimentio's Dance Revolution

Persona Task Force: Omake Theater.

Omake 8: Dimentio's Dance Revolution.

(A/n: This happens to be a parody of Jango's Dance Carnival. Basically, it's Dimentio's first mission gone wrong. And the anagram's a parody of Dance Dance Revolution)

"Welcome, one and all, to Juuban's Dance Carnival," a guy on the mic said. "As I, DJ Max, am hosting, let's have a ball!" Everyone cheered at that. Basically, the whole city turned into a dome with a disco ball over town square.

Elsewhere, Dimentio, AKA, the Heartless Joker, was standing beside a picture of Gotham's own Joker. "This beat's getting my gut rolling," he said, "but I need something to eat. Being dead for a short time can really make a guy crave something." As he passed, we then noticed one of the Wanted Posters happened to be Brianna Diggers.

As the bar was seen, a lot of guys were in there talking...until someone entered the door. Actually, the Chief of Gotham City's Police, Commissioner Gordon, who heard that the Joker was sighted here. A lot of the guys there were confused.

"Commissioner," one of the officers said. "Isn't that..."

Unfortunately, Dimentio was too drunk to notice. After being dead for so long, you turn out to have low drug tolerance. His was in the negative because he was dancing like Michael Jackson. After he stopped, he then faced the police's pistols.

"We finally found you, Joker," Gordon said. "You're under arrest for the murder of the Wayne household."

Dimentio was gaping, then he said, "Do I sound like Mark Hamill to you?"

Unfortunately, that got him nowhere as he ran past our heroes.

"The heck?" Andrew asked them.

"Wasn't that Dimentio?" Trisha asked him.

"Apparently."

"Seems like Gotham's got a case of mistaken identity," Jaden said.

"Let's get moving before we get involved," Alexis said.

As they turned to leave...one of them recognized Brianna, and another chase began.

"Brianna," Gina said, "why are you wanted by the Japanese Police?"

"I don't know," she answered.

"Must've been the vigilante act you guys did on Bulletta!" Brittany yelled.

"Then why aren't we on the list?" Andrew asked them.

"Don't sweat it," Brianna said. "This happens to me all the time on Jade."

As they were racing through the maze of buildings, they then found themselves at a dead end...with Jaden accidentally bumping into them.

"JADEN!" everyone else yelled.

"Hope this works," Jaden said. "Let's go, King Mokey Mokey!" He managed to summon it completely, and it landed on the disco ball first, but when everyone got the suction on it, it bounced off.

(A/n: He got it from Andrew.)

Soon enough, everyone was staring at the ball. Even the host...until Dimentio pushed him off.

"Alright everyone!" he yelled. "Once you hear the count of three, you're going to revolutionize the dance floor until you drop!" As the commissioner went up, Dimentio had already started the countdown. "One...two...THREE!" However, when the Commissioner got up there, the music started playing and everyone felt the beat within them. Even the cops and the heroes, although Trisha did take the lead while Andrew was on top of City Hall's building. And so did the Joker himself.

_Kotoba dake ja tsutawaranai tsutaekirenai_

_Kokoro ga karada oikoshite_

_Ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo_

_Chotto datte matterannai_

_Mayonaka no hodou toiki o koorasete_

_Ready to, steady go hashiridashita_

_Omoi wa furusupiido de_

_tsuyoku hayaku takanaru kodou_

_setsuna sa aa tomaranai_

_Lovin' you, lovin' me kasoku tsuite_

_Kontorouru dekinai yo_

_Umareta te no kono itoshisa o_

_Todoketai nagaruboshi_

However, the swinging of the disco ball made it fall into the nearby river, and by morning, the heroes escaped the cops.

"Gyah," Brittany said. "My legs."

"I'm guessing that not even you can handle it," Trisha said.

"Where's Andrew?" Jaden asked them.

"I don't know," Gina said, "and I'm not going to look."

Elsewhere, Dimentio and Andrew can be seen dancing on the disco ball.

"Haven't had this much fun since I tricked Mimi into tricking Nastasia," Dimentio said.

"I know," he said. "Still, why are we the only ones hypnotized?"

"Don't know, don't care. And let's enjoy this moment of peace while we can!"

_Ready to, steady go hashiridashita_

_Omoi wa furusupiido de_

_tsuyoku hayaku takanaru kodou_

_setsuna sa aa tomaranai_

_Lovin' you, lovin' me kasoku tsuite_

_Kontorouru dekinai yo_

_Umareta te no kono itoshisa o_

_Todoketai nagaruboshi_

End of Omake.

Character Data:

Dimentio, the Heartless Joker.  
Species: Clown...thing.  
Gender: Male.  
Age: Unknown.  
Profile: One of Count Bleck's former henchmen and the villain behind the Void, now a Heartless Vice-General. Since he spent time in the void, he knows Panther, which is how he got the job. However, his first mission in infiltrating Juuban was a bust considering that he got caught in his own hypnotism (His mission was to collect data from Beryl's enemies.  
First Appearance: Super Paper Mario (Wii)


	5. Plane Ride to America

Persona Task Force: Omake Theater

Omake 9: The Plane Ride to America. Final Mix.

(Enter Kyon's POV)

During my experiences with Haruhi, I did not expect an anthropomorphic tiger and a knight chasing a clown who keeps quoting stuff seen online. However, I recognized them as Andrew's cards considering that he's basically a spirit hunter. Weird thing was, the clown was wearing a Spartan outfit.

"Don't mind them," Andrew said. "They can't hurt anything while they're like this."

"I've noticed," I said. "Still, with your duel, I can't help but think that you're telling half-truths to Haruhi. You created these?"

"Most of them. Those that just arrived are products of outside interference."

"I'd say Kaiba's is getting annoyed by the clown," Joey said, noticing Mustafah is talking to Kaibaman.

Soon enough, a purple-skinned woman punched Mustafah's lights out. "I never liked clowns," she said.

"Neither do I," Jaden said, "but you don't see me punching their lights out, do you, Yubel?"

"That's Yubel?" I asked him. Jaden and I made eye contact.

"No wonder I didn't recognize you," Jaden said. "How's it been, Kyon?"

"Pretty boring," I replied. "I thought you sent Yubel into space?"

"If you were in Duel Academy, you would have seen why that didn't work. Still, it's never a dull moment there."

"I didn't know you knew Kyon," Haruhi said. "When did you meet him?"

"At the hospital," Jaden said. "He and I were roommates and learning from the guy who made me a hero duelist today, God rest his soul."

"After leaving Junior High," I finished, "he and I went our seperate ways. How's your deck?"

"I could ask the same thing to you. Did you manage to get any new cards while I was away?"

"I didn't have time," Kyon said. "I didn't realize that Haruhi was a duelist until our Junior Year."

"Had I known everyone in the Brigade dueled," Haruhi said, "I would've added the death penalty to the card store." Oh brother. I guess some things never change. "Still, it is a bit odd that you and I could see what the others couldn't."

That had to be the most unusual thing I found out about the other three brigade members. Nagato, Koizumi, and Miss Asahina didn't even acknowledge the fact that there were Duel Spirits in the Brigade, and they're supposed to be the unusual ones. Then again, they don't deal with spirits like they do Camelcrickets and Shinjins.

"Where are we?" Andrew asked them.

"You guys needed help locating the ruins," Seto Kaiba said. "Last time I checked, it was excavated."

"What?!?!" Gina yelled. "By who?"

"I think you know her. Her name is Penny...Pinsher?"

At that, Gina growled. "Which museum did she put it in?"

"Museum of Natural History, which is in New York. Normally, I don't go along with it, but if a rogue duelist is taking souls for his own gain, I can't be linked."

"Nightshroud isn't just a rogue duelist," Jaden said. "He's a spiritual entity bent on bringing the world to darkness and is now going through the darkness of Duelists' souls in order to get what he wants." Jaden then realized something. "Isn't the next Pro-League Tournament in New York?"

"Yes, and it starts two days in America's time. Why?"

"Because I have a couple friends dueling in that circuit. They're going to be in danger!"

"Hold on," Atem said. "If we have to save your friends, we need to come up with a battle plan in order to do so. Kaiba, can you enter Jaden and Kyon in the Pro League?"

Huh? "Why me?" I asked him.

"Because in order for this to work, we need at least two skilled duelists in the tournament to divert everyone from the current situation. If they're occupied with the tournament, they won't be able to notice."

"Not likely," Jaden said. "Even though everyone's watching the tournament, I doubt that there are people who won't be guarding the place."

"And you're telling us this NOW?" I asked him.

"Unfortunately. It happens all the time in the comics."

"This isn't a comic book," Kaiba said. "But I get your reasoning, Yuki. If thieves are stupid enough to enter the Museum of National History, we'll need to divert them in order to escape."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Joey asked Kaiba.

"Because you might want to take a look at this," Brittany said. She then handed us a newspaper...and Andrew was shocked.

"Sly Cooper? Here?" He yelled. "It's not possible..."

Okay, in order to understand this, I'm switching over to Andrew's Point of View.

(Andrew's POV)

"Who?" Those from Japan asked me.

"Wait a second," Jaden said. "You're not talking about THAT Sly Cooper, are you?"

"I wish I wasn't," I said. "And he's probably got something from another thief about the Tiger's Amulet. And when he's around, Carmelita Fox is there as well."

"You're not serious, are you?" Trisha asked me.

"Unfortunately. And not only those three are involved. If I'm right, others are involved as well, and it's going to be a mess of thieves, cops, and vigilanties, and we're going to be in the middle of it."

Kaiba groaned, then noticed the pilot. "We're nearing the JFK airport, everyone. Buckle up and get your passports ready."

At that, I knew that in some way or another, a cataclysm that decides the fate of the world is at hand.

To be continued.

(Play "Zetsubou Billy" by Maximum the Hormone for the ending)


End file.
